


Changeing Views

by WritingGhoul



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Equality, F/F, First fic on ao3 don't kill me!, Fluttershy has sass, Fluttershy might turn evil, Love, Manipulation, Rebellion, Review insipired, Reviews inspire outcome, Romance, Runaway, Starlight might turn good, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingGhoul/pseuds/WritingGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please Fluttershy!" Her voice was as angry as a dragon's fire but held a ting of desperateness  to it "You don't need your friends, I'm all you need!"</p><p>Fluttershy begins to grow confusing feelings towards Starlight Glimmer, so much so she might end up leaving her old life for a chance with the deceptive mare.</p><p>But is it going to be by choice or another deceptive lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All things come...

This was not good. No, this was defiantly not good. Fluttershy had known the minute she walked out of that house the girls fates had been placed in her hooves and she was already failing! And failing rather miserably as well.

The sun burned harshly in her face across the barely habitable landscape as the crowd of villagers gathered around her. All of them hoping to know who had betrayed them, who had been a bad example and if they're new "friend" was telling the truth.

The faintest of sweat mark's appeared on Fluttershy's temple as she cowered before the creepily eager crowd and they're leader's shadow and breath that fell over her body and blocked out the harsh burning sun.

Starlight Glimmer's face sat bemused, inches away from Fluttershy's and clouding the yellow Pegasus's already foggy vision. The tops of her eyebrows touching the tops of her forehead and her eyes burrowing deep into the element of kindness's soul. On a normal more friendlier pony, the mare would have compared them to freshly cut amethyst but on her they where like dark purple deceiving abyss's.

Her frown was another thing that shook the yellow mare into uncanny valley as she pulled her head away from Starlight's gaze. The frown was small and quite against her other more alarming features but was as fake as Rarity's eyelashes. Fluttershy was pretty sure that if there where not an audience, Starlight would be grinning from ear to ear like a mad mare.

However, Fluttershy could not dwell on the looks of the mare from hell inches away from her face, her friends where on the line and if this façade got any more fake-

"Well...?"

The element of kindness felt a shiver fall down her spine at the sound of the smooth and cunning voice that left from Starlight's lips. Every word sounding like a hidden second plan or back-up carefully planned for her downfall; All her fur standing on end as she finished and her eyebrows and eyes turned into a semi-fake confessed appearance.

The sweat from Fluttershy's temple finally swept down from her face after a few seconds under both the harsh sun and stare of the ponies and she gulped shakily.

The gig had to be up hadn't it? Starlight Glimmer was looking through her façade as swiftly as a knife would slice through butter.

Fluttershy staggeringly turned to the audience in a last hope to look for the poor ponies which had helped her and the others get a clue to what had been going on. She scanned the faces dashingly, looking for the three. Even if it was against her moral's she just couldn't let her friends down anymore than she already had. These ponies were all nice anyway; surely they would forgive her if she picked them out?

However before Fluttershy could speak their names, to her delight and dismay the crowd had began departing as one of the three she recognized walked through to meet her.

"I did" Party Favor's voice was shaking as much as Fluttershy's pulse and his eyes darted to meet Starlight's. His hooves graced the dry ground steadily and he filled his chest with air to help him in what was to come.

"I just wanted it again, only for a little bit. Just to remember what it was like before I gave it up; I swear!" tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and he fell to the ground in a heap of pent up emotional turmoil; small sobs coming from within and reaching the ears of the crowd.

Fluttershy felt pity for the poor stallion as he lied to keep his friends safe from the dictator; Comparing there goals and secretly wishing him the best of luck and pride for sacrificing himself for his friends.

Even if she already saw the faintest hint of regret in his eyes.

"Oh really, no pony else?" Starlight's voice was much colder as it was seconds before and she obviously felt no pity as her face changed smoothly from one emotion to another.

"And yet you would betray your village and be better than everypony else? What selfishness" the mayor's eyes then suddenly filled with something nasty and cunning, the smallest of unnoticeable smiles appearing on her face "Maybe you should spend time with our _other_ guests and remind yourself of the villages code. Yes?"

Fluttershy watched in horror as his once smiling comrades frowned deeply at him and manhandled him into the small cottage with the rest of her friends. She heard small gasps and grunts as she turned to Starlight Glimmer; gleaming like a hyena like some sort of sick justice had been served.

And then, at the nod of Starlight's head she was surrounded by the ponies of the village like nothing had happened. They're smiles beaming at the sorrow and unwillingness that surrounded them and putting up a front of fake friendship as they welcomed there new "friend".

"Welcome Friend Fluttershy!"

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Your going to be so happy here!"

"Welcome, friend!"

Voices surrounded the shy mare in seconds as they tried they're best to welcome her. Fluttershy Didn't here any of them however as she was dragged away from the clone like faces by Starlight's hoof and she focused on turning her pulse back to normal.

"It is tradition for a new member of the village to have a cottage built for them when they join us. But don't worry about not having a place to live for now,  you can sleep with me in my cottage before we start the making of your residential area in the mourning".  Starlight said as she pulled Fluttershy away from the others as a dragon would guard it's treasure; protectively and filled with pride.

Fluttershy felt another shiver go through her spine again at the mayor's voice and the way Starlight's hoof pulled her closer to her waist; The kind mare's mind already filling up with conflicting conclusions.

On one hoof the thought of having a cottage would be nice, it would be like home and she would be able to spend some more time getting to know the ponies around here and just _why_ they gave up they're cutiemarks. And yet on the latter hoof her friends where on the line and she couldn't waste time digging around or they would be converted.

And there was also the fact she didn't want to be anywhere near Starlight with the way she made Fluttershy feel!

Heart stressfully pounding in her ears and her hair moist with sweat Fluttershy felt herself entering the humble abode of Starlight Glimmer. Her eyes darting from the floor and into the capturer of her friends.

With a swift bit of Starlight's magic the wooden door slammed behind the two and she heard the various ponies of the village leave the house and return to there daily lives. The shaded light in the house growing just the slightest bit lighter as they're shadows disappeared from the window.

The lighting in the room was dark, much darker than the other house she had just spent her time in. The scarce light that fell from the petite window was quite hard to make out until Starlight walked over to the draw and pulled out a long white candle. Quickly and smoothly the purple mare  levitated a match from the table and light it, embracing the small house in it's light.

The house, as Fluttershy noted was just like the other houses the ponies inhabited in this town. Small confined corners with simple wooden walls and floors. A lime green creaking door with rusty handles and a small amount of furniture that could only just make the building considered a "house".

A simple bed with worn lavender sheets that most likely hadn't been washed in weeks sat neatly in the middle of the building and a table and chest of draws on either sides of the bricked square. The yellow Pegasus wondered briefly if the house had a secret basement like Silver Belle's bakery and almost knew that it probably did.

It _was_ Starlight Glimmer's house after all and if the pony wasn't what she seemed you could bet that house wouldn't be either.

Swiftly, when the last voice had gone, the mayor tipped her head down to fluttershy's level and pulled her away from the door; her amethyst eyes locking with the yellow mare's lime ones.

"I know you still have trouble recognizing our philosophy and way of live here" Starlight Glimmer whispered into her cream ears "But with time I'm sure you and your friends will open up to the brand new exciting opportunities presented to you."

The mayor turned to the bed, her eyes darting up to the old, forgotten dust ridden chimney above them.

"And if you don't...well...I guess you'll have to go back to reformation again, won't you?"

And with that, the mare teleported herself out of the small abode in a glimmering lilac blur. Leaving Fluttershy yet _another_ shiver down her spine and yet more racing thoughts to reflect on.


	2. Safe but unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To feel safe is to feel secure. Fluttershy can't decide on the definiton or the opposite...

Fluttershy felt uncomfortable. More unconformable and unsafe than she had felt in a very, very long time.

She could, she supposed, reason herself that out of all the places she had ever felt unsafe in her life, this was the safest place yet. But this did not help her by any means.

At a glimpse, this place was, looked and felt nice. The ponies here where friendly and they seemed to have their own, if strange, high morals and boundaries of right and wrong. The houses where simple yet inviting and their foals where always playing with each other. And most of all the good fact that they where seemingly thriving in the middle of nowhere, in the desert miles away from any sign of civilisation that was marked on a map.

Fluttershy had thought all this at first as well. That was, of course until she had spent more than a few hours here and the town had slipped from welcoming to horrifying. Not only had the mayor of the town stole her and her friends cutiemarks, stole her friends and was trying to convert them all but it only took so long before the smiles here went from friendly to uncanny-valley and the houses could be viewed like death traps.

The Yellow Mare's body crouched over a small wooden table as she fluttered her itchy and sweaty wings out into the small breeze. Wide eyes looked at her from across the table questioningly and another shiver fell down her poor shiver-abused spine. Pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies alike stood around the table outside of Sugerbelle's bakery to meet her.

The harsh sun beat down on her heavily and her eyes blinked through the harsh bright light the desert was bringing to her eyes. She felt eerily spooked out as the ponies stared at her uncomfortably and there smiles never faded off their faces as they talked.

After her confusing conversation and interrogation with Starlight Glimmer the Yellow Pegasus had walked out of the large cottage to search for some answers. She had originally just wanted to talk to Sugerbelle about her whole situation and get some help from the kindest mare in the village. However for some strange reason and to Fluttershy's dismay she hadn't been in.

So she had began to wait outside which of course had attracted her new "friends" to stare at her widely and ask her some questions.

And to put it simply, Fluttershy was doing quite bad at doing so.

"You have a lovely mane..." One of the wide eyed stallions pointed out as he helped himself to one of the muffins Sugerbelle had left out for late costumers. "It's very different to the mane everypony here has though. But don't worry we'll get it looking equal in no time!".

"Oh~ and you have such pretty wings" Another nameless mare pointed out as she touched the some-what sweat covered yellow feathers "Maybe you could take my child out for a fly sometime? He's always wanted to fly but his fathers always busy so can't teach him".

Fluttershy just nodded her head at the generic praises that where thrown at her and continued to wave her wings in the wind. The desert was such a hot place and the ongoing stares of these ponies weren't helping her calm down any quicker.

"So..." A blue mare with light sky blue eyes who's name Fluttershy couldn't place asked slyly, "What was your life like before you came to our humble village?".

Most of the ponies around her immediately became awkward at this question and turned their stares from Fluttershy to the curious Pegasus. Fluttershy felt her heart skip a beat as a sudden silence filled the once chattering table of ponies. A crushing, guilty silence that made the yellow Pegasus swear that she could have heard a pin drop.

Suddenly but understandably so a few of the ponies stood from the table and left awkwardly as if the conversation had ended; some even leaving their food behind in the baking sun.

Confusion filled Fluttershy's mind as she and only three or four ponies remained at the table; wide eyes still burrowing into her soul as friendly as unrelieved tension could.

"U-u-um it was very bad..." The Element Of Kindness squeaked as she delved into her brain to find the right answer.

"No, no, no..." The mare replied back teasingly as she gently waved her head from side to side as one would reply to a small foal who had misbehaved "I meant what your society was like. Many ponies here come from very dark backgrounds where nopony is actually equal. And we where wondering what you lived like. Was it bad for you? Did you and your friends fall out all the time?"

"Yea" A stallion with a orange coat butted in as he elbowed the other one to stop talking "Starlight tells us that other society's treat ponies like us incredibly badly. She says that talking about our pasts when we get here is another way to realize the true friendship and harmony we've been given!"

"But I thought you where not really allowed to talk about your pasts here" The Element Of Kindness gulped. The mares expression suddenly turned to one of distaste. Her eyebrows bent into a scowl and her lips frowned almost menacingly.

"No and yes" she scoffed as she used her hoof to swipe away some stray hairs away from her snow white mane. "Unlike one pony who I won't name who has been locked back in the reformation room we hate the idea of getting our cutiemarks back. We are allowed to think about the times we had our cutiemark with hate and happiness of the fact we don't have one anymore."

The mare leaned in to Fluttershy and whispered the last part suspiciously into her ear, so close and quiet that the element of kindness swore she could feel the mares tongue shaking as it ever-so-gently flicked at her ear.

"However if we think or talk about the legume in a positive light, then we get sent to reformation."

Fluttershy felt her breath hitch as the Pegasus drew back and looked into her eyes. Trusting blue sapphire orbs locked with sunken almost glazed over ones and another gulp fell under the yellow mares throat.

A small realization quickly hit Fluttershy about how brainwashed these ponies really where but quickly dismissed it as the blue mares sudden low patience seemed to start appearing on her face.

"I would really not talk about it" The Element Of Kindness lied through her teeth as she stared awkwardly at the morbidly curious mare "It was...uh...quite...damaging to my psyche."

Yep, ever, ever so damaging

"Oh... sorry for asking then..." The mere replied, her lips smirking in a taunting sense and her eyes still fixating Fluttershy's forehead. "It's just..."

SLAM

Fluttershy instinctively hid under her mane as a strong snow white hoof pounded against the wooden table; stopping the mare from finishing her sentence mid-through.

"Now, Night Glider, you know Fluttershy is our friend but she is a new friend and you shouldn't be putting her in the spot like that, understand? Now break is nearly over, please can you all go back to your current occupations?"

The element of kindness didn't even have to look up from her vision of pink strands to sense the fear in the small group of ponies and Night Glider herself. For a moment all the element of kindness could hear was the eight pairs of hooves echoing on the soft sandy ground, leaving the front of the bakery with nervous haste.

However, Fluttershy had no time to come out of her scared haze as Double Diamonds hoof latched onto her face and pulled it towards his own.

His snow white fur covered the the yellow mares vision and the scent of sweat on him was almost unbrearable as they stared each other down; snout to snout only a few centimeters apart.

"I'm sorry about that..." That was a lie. Fluttershy could tell; his voice was too serious for any real sympathy and his eyes had flicked from hers when he had spoken. "But your new here. So I'd like to inform you, that, in retrospect, I'm glad that they told you the basis of our rules..."

The shy mare felt his eyes begin to Pierce into her own as his voice turned venomous and his strength on her face tightened.

"But remember this. All we want is freedom for all, cutiemarks are the legume, for they keep us in mandatory roles."

It was dark. A grim pitch-black dark atmosphere that filled the single street full of barely made houses and just working lamps. Shadows aligned between the bricked walls as the clouds covered and overlapped the piecing light of the full desert moon; the harsh pouring rain making the houses shine blinding in its light.

One could not hear but a sound accept the ongoing torment of rain the dry earth received. The droplets in their hundreds and thousands laying waste to the civilians houses and grinding and readying the stone for it's eventual collapse. The smell of moist yet burning wood filled the air as some of the still awake ponies burned the element in there chimneys in the sheer hope to get some warmth from the fire.

It was a stormy night in the small isolated equality striven town. And unknown and unfortunate for the Element Of Kindness, the worst the town had received yet. Dark and gloomy rainclouds covered Fluttershy's curtain's, the once beautiful sky and the sun she had saw this very mourning would barely have been seen through the fog; making the night much darker than Fluttershy had anticipated.

Frozen rain lashed heavily against the small windowpanes and the yellow Pegasus had lost feeling in the edges of her hooves hours ago due to the harsh frostbite. The white blanket was soft and cold to the touch around her body but that helped little as the draft of fog lifted the warmth from the room.

The young mare had concluded that whoever built this house had no idea that the weather would get so bad; as it could barely stand the rain as it is!

The Yellow Pegasus hummed lightly as she turned in her sheets and felt her limbs spread out into the cold ocean of fabric her body was surrounded in. Fluttershy had already begun to crave for her cottage in Ponyville. With stable walls, good weather, nice furniture and actual central-heating. Her poor animals and probably been waiting for her tonight but she couldn't feed them could she? The poor things; but she had to stay here in this town and let her animals starve and get her friends cutiemarks back. It was all for the greater good she supposed.

Yet how cruel fate had treated her lately; all she wanted to do was cuddle up to her animal friends and be at peace under Ponyvilles normally blue sky. But now she was sure that she couldn't even do that now. She could barley communicate with a bird! How was she supposed to do what Starlight recommended she do and live here when her main talent and the thing that had made her...her had been stripped away?

The Yellow Pegasus felt a sudden chill enter her as a sound of a door opening broke the routine sound of rainfall. The wooden door creaked open inviting a light into the cold yet humble abode and slammed gently in a sparkling wave of unicorn magic. Curled up neatly in the bedsheets Fluttershy didn't even have to turn her head to know it was Starlight coming back from whatever matters she had to attend to earlier.

Swiftly the mayor walked over to the simple bed and gently tugged the fabric away from Fluttershy who complied, if only to show she was awake. Then Starlight, after a few shuffled and turns, lay in the coldness with the Yellow Pegasus and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. A sigh to show that the weight of owning a village left from her shoulders and her ever deceiving mind was yet still working.

"So, Fluttershy my friend, how are you still settling in?" Her voice was as charming and deceiving as it had been the same mourning and a pleased smile swept across her face.

"Fine, thank you" the Element Of Kindness replied a full lie as she had had not-so-good experiences in this town already.

"Good, I would hate to think our new friend would be so uncomfortable staying with us. Unless you're not really our friend..." Starlight trailed off suggestively as she leaned to the frame of the bed. Her eyes burrowing into Fluttershy's temples in deep thought.

This was what she was trying to do wasn't it? Hardly a few sentences into the conversation and she was already trying to trip Fluttershy up. Well the yellow mare could play this game as well. She was defiantly not like Rainbow Dash who would never back out of a challenge. But her friends were on the line and that changed everything.

"N-n-no I would never!" Fluttershy convinced as hard as she could "It's hard to understand, yes but I would never turn back now Starlight Glimmer."

The purple mare coaxed her head and responded, scoffing quietly "Others have said that before, how can I, no, we know you're any different?"

"Because I like being here."

Short. simple. lies. That was Fluttershy's plan. Sure, it was'ent the greatest but it was much more preferable than blubbering in her own shyness like an idiot. And anyway, if she kept them short there would be less time for screw ups.

Oh, yes. She could play this game with Starlight Glimmer too.

"Really?" Starlight responded with a fake toothy grin, makinig Fluttershy unsure whether the mayor was tricking her or actually had gone insane after living for years in the middle of the desert wthought anybody at her level of intelligence to talk to (these ponies that she had hypnotised sure won't as smart as her, that was for sure).

"Thats good. I would hate for you to live here if you where sad. We're friends now and I care for you Fluttershy, here we all do!"

Short simple lies? That was the plan was'ent it? Well Starlight seemed to be good at this game too.

"Really?" the element of kindness responded with the most sweetness and "friendship" in her voice she could manage at once.

Suddenly, after Fluttershy made this statement she felf herself get flung to the wooden headboard and a large pound rediating in her ears. Purple limbs and hooves surrounded her and she felt her own limbs freeze in instinct as irational fear began to consume her slightly.

Starlight turned her head once, twice. A cruel smile crepping across her face as she realised that the shy mare was unable to escape her grasp.

Leaning her head close to Fluttershy's ear the mayor laughed a small but silently cruel laugh. No real effort put into hiding her real nature.

"Really."

The cold statment made the element of kindness grimace and her heart skip a beat at the pure helplessness of her situation. Here she was in the middle of nowhere, her friends captured, her soul purpose lost and being held essentially captive my a cruel dictator-ish unicorn who did'nt care about hiding her facade or not because she knew that no matter what; she was more powerful than Fluttershy.

Apart from a faint mark of bags under her eyes and a few hairs out of place in her mane she was still the mare she had been this mourning with eyes like a demons. The same motives, the same sadistic way of thinking and the same mind. And the same mare who had stolen her friends cutiemarks for her selfish goals. She was mean. She was cunning. She was the enemy.

Fluttershy was sharing a bed with the enemy.

The yellow mare's green eyes turned almost comically wide at the realization of what she was doing hit fast.

A new found strength quickly ripped through Fluttershy and before she knew what she was doing she was already tangleing her limbs around Starlight, around the covers and away form the headboard looking for something, anything that could get her ou-

Fluttershy felt herself retreat as her eyes widened for a finale time that day. Her fell back into the stern lavender mares grasp and her strength began to receed.

No...no...her kindness could simply not allow this! Even if it was for the enemy, the pony who had captured her friends nopony truly deserved this...right?

Starlight turned towards the element bearers face and her smile disappeared

She had noticed the blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Anyway, I really need your help in renaming this story so please, please give me some suggestions in the comments. And I also hope the ending wasen't rushed!
> 
> -WritingGhoul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! Yay!
> 
> Anyway this story is going to be a AU take on a relationship (most likely double-sided and toxic) between Fluttershy and the brand-new villain Starlight Glimmer. And since this is the first fic starring a pairing between these two I doubly name this shipping...
> 
> Glimmershy
> 
> Isn't it perfect?. Is it neat? Anyway I will update whenever I can and please rate and review! (Because you've probably guessed my weakness for writing inner monologue right now) and also note that the cover art and title are suspect to change!
> 
> Cause' I can't think of a better title right now
> 
> Have a good one!
> 
> ~WritingGhoul


End file.
